


The Last Time

by Castlefringereader



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlefringereader/pseuds/Castlefringereader
Summary: Sara follows Legion Leonard to a bar in the 70's. What's going to happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own LOT.

Disclaimer: I don’t own LOT.

The next time she sees him whole and alive again they’re on opposite sides, but he still takes her breath away the minute she sees him. When they had found out that he was alive Sara had had to sit down on a chair in shock. Her thoughts had been muddled and confused but she had been happy because at least she would see him again and she knew it was bad to have hope but she couldn’t help it, they had chance now, he was alive and they would be together.

Rip had warned them that he would be different because he didn’t remember them because he was a different version to the Leonard Snart they had known but she had never imagined he’d be this different; especially after they had found out he was the secret weapon that Merlyn and Darkh had been so smug about having. He still remembered Mick but other than him he didn’t remember any other members of the team.

The first time she had seen him again was during a mission in the north of Afghanistan in 1970, the team had arrived there in order to stop the legion of doom from gaining the forces necessary to build an army. They had been expecting to find the usual trio which consisted of Merlyn, Darkh and the reverse flash, Eobard Thawne as well as the usual army of uneducated goons but she had never imagined that he would have joined Merlyn and Darkh’s legion of Doom or that she would ever have to fight him or that she ever see him pointing the cold gun at her with a cold detachment in his eyes. 

But here they were. On opposite sides and certified mortal enemies. She still couldn’t believe it. She had never imagined she would ever have to fight him, she didn’t even know why she had been stupid enough to follow him when she had seen him walking away from one of the bars in the 70’s. She guessed love really could make people do stupid things. The irony of it all was that this had been the same bar that she, Mick and Leonard had gone to when they had first visited the 70’s during their first mission.

“I know you’re there.” Leonard yelled as he stopped walking, he didn’t turn around though. 

“Shit. what the hell am I gonna do now?” Sara swore as she panicked. She fumbled around for a second before she decided to step out of her hiding place. She saw him turn around and look around for team mates.

“You’re by yourself, it’s a miracle.” He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. “Why birdie, are you following me?”

“The arrogance, the world doesn’t revolve around you, you know.” Sara said sarcastically as she shook her head at her sloppiness (she was a former assassin dammit) and leaned against one of the brick walls. “I wasn’t following you. I wanted a drink too you know.”

Sara rolled her eyes at his arrogance as she saw him smirk at her remark. He was still as gorgeous as the day she had last seen him but what she noticed though was the confusion in his eyes and the lack of recognitions, affection and love in in those gorgeous blue eyes. 

She had expected a sarcastic comeback at her words because that was what she was used to but what she got instead was him facing her and then a quick raise and fire of the cold gun. She managed to dodge it but almost wasn’t fast enough to narrowly sidestep the knife that he had thrown her way. She threw one of her own knives at him which he managed to narrowly avoid but even he wasn’t fast enough for the kick she sent his way. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain.

“This isn’t you, stop please, don’t do this” Sara begged as she finally picked grabbed the sleeves of his parka and pinned his body to the wall, “Dammit Leonard, I love you. Please stop fighting it, come back to me please.” 

She felt him struggle and then stop as she stared into his eyes and kissed him, hoping to god that he would remember her, remember them, remember their moments together, remember their last kiss and their last conversation. 

She felt hope rise in her chest when he kissed her back but that was dashed when he whispered “I. Don’t. Love. You. And. I. Never. Will.” against her lips as he picked up a knife that glinted in the moonlight from his pocket and put it through her stomach. 

She gasped in pain as he pushed her bleeding body to the floor, ripped the bloodstained knife from her body and walked away without a second thought. And as she lay bleeding and disoriented on the sidewalk all she can think about is him and how even though it was a trick at least she got to kiss him one last time.


End file.
